Sticking With You
by MaggieBee21
Summary: The story of those little kids, who grow up so fast, the story of crayons, pianos, crushes and jealousy, the story of finding out who you are. The story of Jade and André. / Jandré friendship / slight Bade and Tandré / a tiny bit of Cade


**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

* * *

.*.

*.*

They are both somehow shy when they first meet, sitting at that tiny table in their pre-school.

He quickly figures that she must be different from the other girls, who are playing with their dress-up dolls, giggling and whispering. Though he isn't quite sure, if she simply doesn't want to play with _them_ or if they don't want to play with _her._

She feels his gaze on her, but she decides to ignore it, concentrating on the drawing she's working at. Only when she sees a red crayon being held out to her by a tiny hand, she looks up.

He is smiling at her and as she takes the crayon from him she's wondering if this means that they are friends now.

Also she can't help but notice how pale her skin looks compared to his dark one and she catches herself staring at him a little too long. She's already smart for her age, she knows this isn't polite and she already knows what racism is. And she thinks it's stupid to judge people by their skin color.

So she gives him a different crayon in return and smiles back at him.

.*.

*.*

She's invited to his 5th birthday party and she's the only one who's allowed to stay overnight.

They stay up way too late, eating candy and telling each other ghost stories, even when his parents tell them to sleep already.

Some of the girls she knows have been teasing her, because she's such great friends with a boy. They told her that boys are gross, and that boys and girls cannot be friends.

She has ripped off the head of one of their prettiest dolls, telling them that she's friends with who she wants to be.

She doesn't tell him about that. Although she tells him about the doll and its ripped off head, and they laugh about it together. But she doesn't mention why she has done so, probably not to concern him. Maybe he'd think the other girls are influencing her.

It is after midnight when they finally go to bed and the next morning they are really tired. But at breakfast they agree that they have to do another sleepover soon, even when his mother amusedly shakes her head at the two tired kids.

.*.

*.*

They sit next to each other in elementary school, what doesn't really amuse their teacher.

She figures that during class it's the best time to tell funny stories and secrets and he thinks that listening to her stories is way more interesting then Math or English.

After some time their teacher separates them, so that she is forced to sit next to one of the girls, who annoy her so much and he has to sit alone.

Now they only can talk during break, but she decides it's not half as fun as during the lesson.

"School is boring when I can't sit next to you" he tells her, while eating lunch.

She scowls. "I have to sit next to that little brat, talk about annoying."

He grins at her and gives her half of his sandwich to cheer her up.

She smiles back, taking it, cause that's the way to cheer her up and he knows it. He always knows how to make her feel better.

When they get a little older they understand that school's not all about talking with your neighbor and their teacher lets them sit next to each other again.

But often enough they get a warning, cause she again decides to tell one of her ghost stories during the lesson.

.*.

*.*

Whenever she's sad she comes to him for comfort, and he's there for her.

Like when they're ten and her parents get divorced. Or two years later, when her brother leaves to live in New York.

It's probably the hardest time of her life so far and he worriedly notices how rapidly she changes.

Black has always been her favorite color, but lately it is all she seems to wear. She laughs less often, her humor gets more sarcastic and by the time they're thirteen he notices the little piercing that decorates her nose.

Everyone else around them is whispering and gossiping, talking about how she has "joined some sect" or is "communicating with the dead". He doesn't care though.

He knows she'll always be _Jade, _no matter how she dresses, acts or decides to decorate her face.

And he sticks with her through middle school, glaring at everyone who's saying mean things about her. Not that she can't defend herself. She definitely can.

And she's always up for trouble. He stopped counting the times she has been called to the principal's office or the times she's had a conversation with the school's guidance counselor.

He simply doesn't care. She's his friend.

_He sticks with her._

.*.

*.*

He is the one who teaches her to play the piano.

"Who in your family plays?" he asks as they sit down in front of the huge piano in her living room. He has always wondered, but he's never asked.

"My brother used to" she says, fingers slowly sliding over the keyboard.

He nods. He doesn't want to dig deeper into this, cause he knows she usually avoids this topic. So he just guides her fingers until she's able to play a few chords by herself.

"You got a talent there, girl" he says, smiling.

"It's not that hard with you showing me where to put my fingers" she smirks back.

He laughs and watches her move her fingers. He wonders if her brother is the reason for her wanting to play. It could be. She once told him her brother would sing to her when she couldn't sleep and play on the piano for her when she was angry or sad.

She tries to play a few little songs for some time, and then they go outside, having cookies and orange juice, feeling like the little, innocent kids they used to be.

.*.

*.*

They're in a local theater group, and she gets quite big parts in many of their plays. He discovers his talent for acting too, but still nothing can beat his love for music.

They also meet a girl named Cat there, she is quite short for her age, has bright red hair and an over the top bubbly attitude. Jade first doesn't like her _at all;_ she's the complete opposite of the dark girl. But despite all of their differences they soon get closer.

He feels himself getting a little jealous; she is _his _best friend after all. But he knows this is something different, he's a boy, Cat's a girl, Jade would never compare the two of them, right?

She laughs when he talks to her about it, telling him what he wants to hear.

"You're my best friend. It's just nice to have a girl to talk to, you know."

He understands, but he can't help this strange feeling whenever he sees the two girls sitting somewhere together, whispering. It reminds him of pre-school, of all the other girls she never wanted to play with. She has chosen him over them.

_So why doesn't she now?_

.*.

*.*

She is the one he comes to after his mother left.

"I just thought you'd understand, y'know, since your dad... y'know."

A forced smile appears on her face, she _does _understand. And he has been there for her too.

"Who's gonna take care of you and your sister now? Your dad's always working."

"My grandma" he says quietly "I love her, but y'know, she's... kinda insane."

She looks at him, not sure if she should say anything more, or if her presence is enough for him.

She has never been good at this – cheering up, giving advice, all that crap and he knows that. That's why he appreciates it even more that she is willing to be there for him.

What he doesn't know is that she has this strange feeling that she owes him, a feeling she usually doesn't have, since she's _Jade West_, she doesn't owe _anyone. _Nevertheless, she can't help but think back to all the times he has done something nice for her, helped her, listened to her. And he has never needed her more than right now.

So she hugs him and tells him everything will turn out fine, aware that this was probably a lie.

_But sometimes it's easier to tell people lies than crushing them even more with the undeniable truth._

.*.

*.*

They go to Hollywood Arts together, along with Cat.

He has to smirk a little when they walk into Hollywood Art's hallway for the first time. Both, Jade and Cat's personalities and looks are considered special and sometimes weird everywhere else, but this place is different.

The crazy and talented people are everywhere; it's the normal and boring ones, who are standing out of the crowd.

She loves her new school right from the beginning. Everyone's special in his or her own way, and the students are allowed to express this through their lockers.

The two of them go to get coffee after their first school day, discussing all the exciting things that have happened. And that's a lot to discuss.

"What's up with that one teacher? The one that looks like a hobo?" he asks, sipping at his latte.

"His name is Sikowitz or something. They say he's really weird, but good weird."

"Sounds like you" he smirks and she playfully slaps his arm.

"I'm not weird, I'm extraordinary."

He laughs "Sure you are."

.*.

*.*

When she meets Beck Oliver, a lot of things change.

They become a couple, even though she's not really fond of the handsome boy at the beginning. He seemed too much like a player to her, and it took some time for him to prove he's not.

Their friendship changes; she doesn't have as much time for him as she used to. In school she's always with Beck and he thinks back to the time when they met Cat. He's been jealous back then, knowing it was stupid though.

But it's the same now. He's her best friend, Beck's her boyfriend. She wouldn't compare the two of them would she?

It all has a good side though; he and Beck become great friends, despite him being jealous of him at first.

He thinks it's time he gets close friends with a guy, for years there's only been Jade. And she has Cat as her girl-best-friend.

She's glad to see that he and Beck get along so great, she's been worried. Worried, that she might have not enough time for him or that he might get jealous, like he did a year ago with Cat.

But her worries are for no reason; it all seems to be going great for once.

.*.

*.*

Tori Vega.

The name of the girl, who's taking everything from her.

The girl who kisses her boyfriend on her second day of school.

The girl who gets the lead in almost every school play.

The girl who's stealing Cat from her.

The girl who's stealing _him _from her.

The most horrible thing is that she's not even mean or anything. She's nice. Even to her, to Jade, where she's doing nothing but hating on her, humiliating her, _envying _her. Not that she would have admitted the last one to anyone. Ever.

Except for him. He's the only one who knows.

He feels bad, cause he hasn't noticed how much it has been hurting her. He's become really close friends with Tori, she's a great person and everything, but he'd never wanted to replace Jade. Ever.

So he tells her that. And they're okay again. But something's different; they have drifted apart and it scares him.

Their friendship wouldn't end, right? They've known each other for way too long to just end everything.

But she won't get along with Tori, no matter how hard he tries to talk some sense into her. So he gives up, trying to manage being friends with her and Tori at the same time.

_But something's different._

.*.

*.*

It's end of their sophomore year when he realizes he has a crush on her.

Deep inside he wonders if he's always had one. A little one, not big enough to notice, just big enough to get jealous.

_Maybe._

He tells Tori about it and she's not a great help. Maybe he shouldn't have told her. She's not the right person to deal with something like this. Her and Jade don't even like each other.

So he pretends to be over her, just to calm down Tori. He'll be able to deal with this himself.

She notices that he's acting all weird around her lately and it worries her. She even tries to talk to him about it, but he avoids all of her questions.

It is making her a bit insecure, what if he really doesn't want to be friends with her anymore? Did he give up on them?

After some time he realizes that he's hurting her with being distant, but there's no other way to deal with this. He's never been good at hiding his emotions, just like she has never been good at letting them out.

And though it takes some time, he's finally able to convince himself that it's over.

_Somehow._

.*.

*.*

"He's an idiot for breaking up with you."

They're sitting in his room, after she came to him, crying. He can't stand to see her cry. He never could.

What's more, he feels guilty, cause he was the one who raised his voice at Tori's house the day before. He basically felt like he was the reason they broke up.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault."

She knows it's not his fault, even though he wasn't completely innocent. But she doesn't want to be mad at him, cause he's _André. _And she just can't. She never could.

She lets him hug her and he silently wonders what would've happened if Beck never existed.

Maybe she would be happy now. Maybe she would still be lying in his arms, but laughing, not crying.

He forbids himself that thought, that is over. It was only a phase, where he thought he had a crush on her. He doesn't. She's his best friend.

And even if their relationship would have a chance: _Who says he wouldn't hurt her too?_

.*.

*.*

He's over her, he really is.

He decided their friendship is more important than anything else, so he's ready to move on. She keeps teasing him, telling him how he's in love with Tori. He just smiles and doesn't say anything, it's the best. He doesn't care that this basically means he's agreeing with her, maybe he _is _in love with Tori. Tori's nice, pretty... Who knows?

They're now closer than ever, with Beck and Jade being broken up she has more time for him again. And he is more than happy to be spending it with her.

Like sitting in that Italian restaurant with her after school, having lunch.

"You do realize we totally look like a couple right now?" he asks her, slightly regretting it afterwards.

She just smirks. "We totally do."

He grins back at her, pretending to be shocked when she steals a piece of chicken from his plate. "Hey!"

She shrugs. "Apparently you're my boyfriend, so I should be allowed to eat your food."

"So all boyfriends are supposed to starve?" he asks "wow, I'm happy I'm single."

She grins and throws her napkin at him, ignoring the irritated stare from the waitress.

"Just go out with Tori already. I promise I'm not gonna be mad, even though I still won't like her."

He has to stop himself from sticking his tongue out at her, cause that would be really childish. Instead he just sighs, looking at her slightly amused.

"You can really go on one's nerves."

"Yup. But I'm always right though."

.*.

*.*

Her and Beck eventually get back together.

It's at the same time that him and Tori confess their crushes on one another and for the first time in their lives they are _both _endlessly happy.

Her and Beck still fight, they are still the same dysfunctional couple they have been before their breakup, but this is how they work.

Tori and him are different, they can spend hours writing music, making music, just talking. Everyone says they're perfect for one another.

Their friendship of course suffers again, since now they're both in a relationship, there's not enough time. But they're both _happy, _so who cares?

Also it seems like her and Tori might finally get along. This is now more important to him than ever, since he and Tori are dating and Jade's actually being nice to her. For him.

And when he thinks back to all those years they have spent together, he feels like there's nothing that could threaten their friendship anymore.

Even though one year ago it has almost fallen apart.

.*.

*.*

Their graduation is a big thing for them, but not as big as the following party.

"So, I guess we're finally high school graduates now" he smiles at her, when they finally get a moment alone.

"Finally" she answers, smirking "so what are you gonna do now?"

He's gonna be a star, and they both know it. His voice will soon get him a record deal and he'll become famous, shining next to Lady Gaga and Bruno Mars in the music charts.

"I'll see where my music will get me" he says "it's such a great feeling having all doors open. I can do whatever I want. But what about you? Any ideas yet?"

She hesitates, not sure if she should tell him. He raises an eyebrow at her.

She sighs and simply says: "New York."

He looks surprised. "New York? That's like, the other side of the country."

"Broadway, you know" she again makes a short, simple statement.

He's pretty sure she didn't tell him everything, since it doesn't make perfect sense. She probably would've better chances as a singer or actress here in LA.

Apart from that, he doesn't want her to leave. He has always pictured them remaining friends after high school, how should they do that if she moved to New York?

But he doesn't say anything, he's pretty sure she'll tell him herself.

"I'm gonna miss you so much" she says and hugs him and he's a bit taken aback. She's making it sound like this is the last time they'll see each other, like she's leaving tomorrow.

But he just hugs her back, hoping she'd still be here for a while, being his best friend, like she did for the last 14 years.

.*.

*.*

It's Cat, who tells him the news and he's hurt, even though he somehow expected it. She really has left, early in the morning, too early for everyone to notice. With Beck.

Why didn't she tell him?

He decides to call her, although he doesn't know what to say. Maybe he just wants to say a proper goodbye.

"Hey" he hears her voice, and even though she has left without properly saying goodbye he can't manage to be mad at her. He never could.

"You're gone" he simply says.

"I'm sorry" she answers "but we decided not to tell anyone."

"Not even your parents?"

"Hell no. We're basically doing this to piss them off."

He has to grin and he can hear Beck laughing in the background. This sounded like the Jade he knows. The Jade he loves and the Jade he's going to miss.

"I'm gonna miss you" he says, trying his hardest not to beg her to come back.

"I'm gonna miss you too."

He can hear Beck talking again, but he doesn't understand what he's saying. Then Jade is laughing, really _laughing_, something she doesn't do very often.

And he thinks that maybe, yes _maybe_ this was the right choice for her.

.*.

*.*

They meet again, 6 years after their graduation.

They never really lost touch, a call every now and then, but it's the first time they see each other after 6 years.

She immediately hugs him, not caring what the other people in the small New Yorker café might think of them. And with a small smile he notices the pale, black haired, maybe 4 year old girl, shyly hiding behind her mother's legs.

"Well, who are you?" he says bending down to the little child, looking into a pair of very familiar, brown eyes. Beck's eyes.

"She's a little shy" Jade laughs, picking her daughter up.

"She looks just like you when we first met. Except for the eyes and your hair was a little lighter."

He watches how the young girl looks back and forth between him and her mother, a little confused. And he can't help but be amazed at how much she resembles Jade, the Jade he has met 20 years ago at that tiny table in their pre-school.

"What's her name?" he asks.

"Charlotte."

"Well, then listen up Charlotte: If you inherited as much of your mothers personality as of her looks, then you're gonna go far one day."

.

.

.

**AN: Oh god, this was such a marathon to write. But I really wanted to dig deeper into the Jade/André friendship, cause they have something special :)**

**I hope you liked it, even though it's quite long!**

**Please review and light up my day!**

**xoxo MaggieBee21**


End file.
